Be Careful What You Wish For
by warblingaway
Summary: Kurt shook his head, "You don't have to explain anything. You're amazing. Why wouldn't you take that part?" Blaine knew why he shouldn't have taken it. Because it was the part Kurt wanted. Blaine hadn't auditioned for it, and yet he agreed to take Kurt's.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for the sake of this one, let me set up the situation for you. It's similar to what's going on in season 3, but then its different.**

**Because…**

**Wait for it…**

**I'm not having Kurt or Blaine transfer.**

**DALTON FOREVERRR!**

**And Blaine is a senior with Kurt. And he's older than Kurt. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Now, Dalton's having a spring musical, Kurt and Blaine auditioned for different parts but the directors wanted Blaine to take the part Kurt auditioned for. Kurt saw all of this go down and runs out before hearing Blaine's answer.**

**Sound familiar?**

**Yet different?**

**Thought so :p**

**This was originally a chapter of secrets, but then it started differently than I planned, and then so many ideas just popped into my mind about where I could take this...**

**So, I present to you, a new WIP**

* * *

><p>Burt walked into the living room to a sight that surprised him in more ways than one.<p>

There, curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket, sat Kurt.

Usually this wouldn't be an issue. Kurt was his son, after all.

But it was a Wednesday, and Kurt boarded at Dalton.

Then there was the fact that Kurt's eyes were red rimmed.

And then, possibly the most alarming of all, Kurt's phone sat on the table next to him. And it was turned off.

Kurt's phone was _turned off._

So, naturally, Burt went into parental mode at the sight of his clearly distraught son.

"Kurt?" He said as he went and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Is everything all right?"

Kurt shook his head and pulled the blankets around him tighter.

"What's got you down, bud?" Burt asked him, scooting a little closer and placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

He felt Kurt take a deep breath before sitting up, the blanket still wrapped around him. "It's Blaine," he croaked, averting his eyes so that they wouldn't meet his father's.

Burt felt his temper flare. He knew that kid was no good; he knew that he'd just go and break his son's –

"Don't be mad at him," Kurt interrupted Burt's thinking, knowing that many nasty thoughts about Blaine were going through his head. "He didn't do anything wrong. He was just being his usual perfect, adorable self."

That sent Burt's mind reeling again. Usually, Blaine's being wonderful and perfect and an 'adorable boyfriend' was all that Kurt could talk about. But now he seemed to be talking about it in a negative connotation.

"Kurt, what happened?" Burt asked him in a more serious tone than before. "This doesn't sound like you."

Kurt took another deep breath and sat up. "Okay," he started. "You know how I auditioned for the male lead in the school musical?"

Burt nodded but didn't respond, knowing that Kurt wanted this time to just get everything out.

"Well, I auditioned, and I thought it went fabulous," Kurt rolled his eyes, "But then Blaine auditioned, and –"

"Blaine auditioned for the same part as you?" Burt asked, feeling his temper flare again.

"No, no," Kurt assured him, "He auditioned for a different part, but I snuck in there while he was auditioning and I heard the directors ask him if he would consider wanting the male lead."

Burt had to hand it to Blaine – he really was doing everything to make Kurt happy. But then why – "What's wrong then?" Burt voiced his thoughts. "Why're you upset if he…" He trailed off, knowing what had happened.

"He took the part," Kurt whispered. "He didn't even ask me if I would be okay with it. He just…agreed. Yeah, he hesitated, but still. He knew that was the part I wanted, and he still took it."

Burt gave his son a sympathetic look. So far, his and Blaine's relationship had been full of happiness and rainbows. This just proved that it was as normal as any other relationship. "I'm guessing you haven't talked to him about this."

"No," Kurt said as he shook his head. "I ran out of there after he agreed."

Burt nodded and stood up, sensing that Kurt was done talking about it. "Well, I think you need to talk to him," he told Kurt. "I may not know much about how you two work, but before you started dating you were never afraid to give him a piece of your mind. Maybe you should go back to that."

Kurt nodded and curled back up into the blanket, staring at his turned off phone as if willing it to make all of his problems go away.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't turn his phone on until the next morning, but when he did he had 17 missed texts and 6 missed calls. All from Blaine.<p>

He should have been expecting this, but it still hit him with the same force. Especially when he listened to Blaine's message that said, "So I have a hunch as to why you're not answering me…Just please let me explain?"

He sounded so desperate, so sincere. His voice gave off it's 'I'm concerned about Kurt' vibe.

But if he was truly concerned about Kurt, would he have taken the part?

Kurt shook those horrid thoughts away. Blaine cared about him. Blaine _loved_ him – at least that's what he'd told Kurt so many times before. Maybe he hadn't actually taken the part and Kurt had just heard him wrong.

Yes, that had to be it.

He gave his attention back to his phone and typed a quick response to Blaine. _I'm coming back to Dalton. I'll see you in an hour._

He got a reply no longer than 30 seconds later. _Okay. I love you._

* * *

><p>When he arrived at Dalton, he stayed in his car for a few moments to compose his thoughts.<p>

At least that was his plan. But he didn't have an opportunity to because as soon as he turned off the ignition, Blaine was running out of the school, towards Kurt.

Kurt sighed and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him and waiting for Blaine to reach him.

Once Blaine was within arm's length, he enveloped Kurt into a tight, strong, affectionate hug. However, Kurt could sense his confusion when he didn't respond and simply remained unmoving in his arms.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled back, hands on Kurt's shoulders, and examined his boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Kurt could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he quickly turned away so that he was facing away from Blaine. "Nothing," he said, his voice cracking to contradict his statement.

"Kurt," Blaine cooed, grabbing his hand and turning him back around. When he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes, his facial expressions softened and he softly pulled the crying boy back into him.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and just let his tears soak into Blaine's blazer.

"What's wrong?" Blaine cooed as he ran a hand through Kurt's hair. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head but didn't remove it from where it was resting. "No," he croaked. "The opposite, actually."

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen under him and he knew that Blaine understood what was going on.

"Oh," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah…"

Blaine felt insanely guilty. He _knew_ that it was Kurt he had seen standing in the auditorium when he was auditioning.

"I can explain," Blaine started.

Kurt shook his head, "You don't have to explain anything," he told Blaine. "You're amazing, why wouldn't you take that part?"

Blaine went to respond, but before he could Kurt broke away and was dashing into the building.

As Blaine stood there, motionless and speechless, he knew why he shouldn't have taken the part.

Because it was the part Kurt had auditioned for. Meaning that if Kurt didn't get the part, he wouldn't be in the musical at all.

_I'm an idiot,_ Blaine thought as he went followed Kurt into the school. _A complete and utter idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how long this is going to be. But DO NOT FRET! IT IS NOT FINISHED. THERE IS MORE TO COME!<strong>

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee.**

**And if you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm warblingaway :D**

**Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. There's just a lot going on in my life right now.**

**And...please don't hate me for this chapter. Please, please, please don't...**

**And from now on, I think I'm gonna do a split perspective thing, like where one part comes from Kurt and one from Blaine...**

Kurt

Kurt ran into his dorm room, silently hoping that Wes wouldn't be in there. He honestly didn't know if he'd be able to explain this to his roommate right now. Wes would instantly know that Kurt was upset over something Blaine had done, which would then immediately lead to a mini-interrogation about whether Blaine needed a 'talking to' or not.

As he neared his door, Kurt thought that maybe it would be better if he just didn't go back to his room. It was the first place Blaine would look for him, and right now he wasn't sure if he could stand to see Blaine right at that moment. Blaine wasn't even around and Kurt was an emotional wreck.

So Kurt made his way down to a small alcove at the end of one of the corridors. No one ever seemed to travel down that hallway, and the place quickly became one of Kurt's favorite getaways.

He sat down with a huff, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning his head back against the wall. He honestly didn't know why he was so upset at Blaine. Blaine was his boyfriend, after all – shouldn't he be happy about his boyfriend getting an opportunity like this?

The answer was simple, really – yes, he _should_ be happy for Blaine. But he wasn't. Kurt wanted the part – he wanted it more than anything, and Blaine knew that. And, yet, Blaine had just gone and accepted it.

But, the more Kurt thought about it, the more he realized that Blaine hadn't actually accepted it right then and there. He'd only agreed to read for the part of Tony. That didn't mean he was a guaranteed the part.

Actually, it sort of did. Blaine was and would be the perfect Tony. He had an amazing voice and he just oozed confidence and – something Kurt was well aware of – male sex appeal.

They would choose Blaine over Kurt any day.

Kurt groaned as he felt the tears prickling in his eyes again. Honestly, why did any of this have to happen? Sure, they'd been together for a little over six months now, but wasn't the first year of a relationship supposed to be happy and joyful?

He had hoped that their relationship would have been different – no drama, no problems, few arguments – and for a while it had been. Every now and then they'd bicker about small things, but the issue was always resolved within the same conversation.

But now…now it seemed that their months of drama-free happiness were coming back to bite them in the butt.

Before Kurt could think about it anymore, his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, hoping that it wasn't Blaine. If it was Blaine, Kurt didn't know what he would say, or if he would even answer it.

Luckily, it wasn't Blaine.

Unfortunately, it was a text message from Wes.

**Cast lists for the musical are posted – Wes**

Kurt angrily deleted the text, shoving his phone into his pocket and roughly standing up. He strode down the deserted corridor and into the common room, where he saw a bunch of the Warblers gathered into a heap surrounding one of the bulletin boards.

Leaning against the wall, Kurt decided to wait until the room cleared out. If he didn't see his name next to Tony, then he definitely didn't want people around to witness his reaction.

One by one, the Warblers drifted out until only Jeff, Nick, and Kurt were the only ones left in the room.

Jeff seemed to notice Kurt's presence. He looked from Kurt to Nick, giving him a worried glance.

Kurt didn't even need to look at the sheet to know what was on it. Jeff's interactions had given it away.

But he did anyway. He walked up to the cast list and took a deep breath before fixing his eyes on the paper.

**Tony – Blaine Anderson**

**Understudy – Kurt Hummel**

He stared at it for a few moments before abruptly turning to go up to his room.

However, Blaine was standing behind him, obviously having read the cast list over his shoulder. Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a moment. And something shocked him.

As he looked at Blaine, he didn't get the usual butterflies in his stomach that he usually did. No, as he looked at his boyfriend at that moment, all he could think was _Tony, Tony, Tony._

The two boys just stared at each other for a moment, each taking in the other's appearance. Kurt could see the sympathy in Blaine's eyes, but he knew that Blaine was somewhat happy about it somewhere in that brain of his. Who wouldn't be happy about receiving the lead in a big production like this?

After a few moments of gazing into each other's eyes, Blaine's hands reached out to grab Kurt's. Kurt quickly pulled them away and averted his gaze, not wanting to see the hurt in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine started, but he trailed off, Kurt knowing that he was having trouble finding the words.

Kurt shook his head and felt the tears prickling in his eyes again. He just wanted everything to be back to how it was before he'd auditioned for the stupid musical, where everything was him and Blaine and nothing hurt.

But now a fictional character named Tony was coming in-between them, and that was just not okay with Kurt.

Blaine must have noticed the tears that were slowly welling up in Kurt's eyes. He reached out again and wrapped the slim boy in his arms, cooing at him softly and murmuring incomprehensible reassurances. Kurt tried to resist, but Blaine's arms just felt so warm and strong against his torso, causing him to practically melt into Blaine's embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, Blaine hugging Kurt and rubbing his hands soothingly against the slim boy's back.

When Kurt pulled away, the look in Blaine's eyes was one of pure remorse.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, his voice cracking slightly, "I'm – I'm sorry."

Kurt looked down but kept his hands intertwined with Blaine's.

"I should have asked you before I agreed to be in the running for the role," he told Kurt, "It's just that I was blinded by the thought of it. As soon as they said it, all I could picture was me standing on the stage, singing in front of all those people. I wasn't thinking properly, and now when I see it, I see myself standing on the side of the stage alone. You're not by my side, and I keep hoping that you'll come in bearing flowers, even though I know that you won't come."

Through Blaine's whole speech, Kurt feels the tears start to run down his cheeks. He doesn't know why he's crying – Blaine had basically just apologized in one of the best ways possible, and Kurt's only reaction was to cry.

But then again, Kurt knew that he wasn't the first thing on Blaine's mind at the time. Isn't that what being in love was supposed to be about? Weren't you not supposed to be able to stop thinking about your significant other?

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned after a few moments of him not responding.

And then Kurt asked the question that he honestly didn't really want the answer to. "If we make it out of high school," Kurt whispered, knowing that his voice would only deceive him, "And we graduate college together and then buy our own place, and we live there for a few years with only limited success, and then you get an amazing job offer in L.A. and I don't want to move…would you leave me?"

Kurt knew he was being selfish. He knew that it wasn't fair to ask Blaine that, but he just wanted to feel important – he just wanted to be someone's number one concern. His dad had Carole and Finn now – and, heck, Kurt didn't even live at home anymore. The New Directions had each other. And, for those six glorious months, Kurt had felt special. Blaine had put him before everything, a feeling that Kurt thought he would never experience during his life.

But now…now he was beginning to question if he was Blaine's top priority, or if he just was because there were no other opportunities better than him.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, who had an extremely perplexed expression on his face.

"Can't we just focus about now?" Blaine asked him. "Can't we just enjoy it while we can?"

That was answer enough for Kurt. On the list of Blaine's priorities, he was placed below Blaine's career.

Taking a long, deep breath, Kurt slipped one hand out of Blaine's and placed it on the boy's cheek. "No," he whispered. Then, knowing that what he was about to say would only hurt himself, he took a deep breath and prepared himself. "I think – I think we need to take a break."

And, just as Kurt expected, he felt his heart break in two.

"What?" Blaine's eyes swam with confusion, his triangle eyebrows knit in distress. "Why? Is this about the play? Because I'll quit. If it bothers you that much, I'll quit and then you can have the part and –"

Kurt shook his head and shushed Blaine. "No," he whispered, feeling himself begin to break down. "I'm happy for you. This is a big opportunity for you – it could be the start of your career." Blaine continued to look confused, so Kurt went on. "But it could have been the start of my career too," he explained softly. "And the fact that you just agreed to this without even thinking about me…it hurts me, Blaine."

Blaine went to protest, but Kurt shook his head and kept talking. "I know that your view of it has now changed," he said. "And I know that you have actually thought about it. But this shows that, when an opportunity like that arises and they want an answer on the spot, you answer with what your dream is."

Kurt could see the tears glistening in Blaine's eyes, knowing that they were in his as well.

"But I want to be your biggest dream," Kurt whispered, almost inaudible. "I want us to be forever. And this shows that, while you're my biggest dream, I'm not yours. Your career is."

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath before casting his eyes down, unable to meet Blaine's watering ones.

"Did you – did you just break up with me?" Blaine's voice cracked in multiple areas.

Kurt glanced up, in doing so catching the sight of Nick and Jeff staring at the two with wide eyes from the corner of the common room. He'd forgotten they were still around.

"No," he told Blaine, letting his watering blue eyes meet hazel. "I just need a break."

Blaine nodded, but Kurt knew that he still didn't understand the whole situation.

In fact, Kurt didn't either. He'd never been overcome by these kinds of emotions before, and frankly, he didn't know what to make of them.

He placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and leaned in, pressing a small, gentle kiss to the shorter boy's lips. Blaine instantly responded, seeming to sense that this might be the last time that he got to kiss Kurt for a while. "I'll always love you," he murmured into Blaine's ear once they pulled apart, feeling him starting to shake next to him. "And this isn't the end. I promise."

Blaine

Blaine watched as Kurt gave him one last glance before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

He stared after him for a moment before leaning back against the wall and sliding onto the ground, burying his face in his hands and letting out a shaky breath, which he knew would soon turn into a heart-wrenching sob.

What had just happened?

_Kurt just dumped you,_ Blaine answered his own silent question, _You didn't even consider his feelings about this whole mess, of course he'd dump you._

And then the first sob escaped Blaine's throat. Once one had escaped, there was no holding the others in.

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd full out cried like this. He had a right to be upset, though. His boyfriend – the love of his life, his best friend, the most amazing person in the world – had just broken up with Blaine.

Yes, Kurt said that they weren't broken up, just on a break. But that's what they all said. That's how most break ups started out.

"Blaine?"

Blaine wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up to see Nick and Jeff hovering worriedly over him.

"What just happened?" Jeff asked him, each boy sliding onto either side of Blaine. He glanced at Blaine for a moment before adding. "Actually, you don't need to tell us because we heard the whole thing."

Blaine didn't respond, looking straight ahead towards the wall so as not to meet the other boys' eyes.

"But…" Jeff started cautiously. He paused and glanced to Nick, who seemed to understand what was going on and nodded in encouragement. "We do think you were a little insensitive to Kurt."

"I know that!" Blaine said. "I even _told_ him that I realized I shouldn't have just agreed to the part on the spot."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know if you'd do that again in the future," Nick went on, "You may know that you've learned from this experience, but Kurt sort of his a right to believe that similar scenarios could happen in the future. You know that he doesn't have a very good track record with people, so of course he'd be sensitive about all of this."

Blaine let out a long breath. "I know," he responded, his voice croaking. "And I knew how much he wanted this part. He has hardly ever had any solos, so of course he'd be upset with me for just taking this part without talking to him about it first."

"Honestly," Jeff started, "I think he could care less about you having the part. He even said that you'd be the perfect Tony."

"He's more upset about you just completely forgetting about him when you're put on the spot like that," Nick added. "He just wants to be your number one."

Blaine groaned and dropped his head back into his hands. What Kurt didn't seem to understand was that he _was_ Blaine's number one. He was Blaine's _everything. _Yes, Blaine had a mental lapse of judgment and had gotten his priorities out of order, but he was a teenager. And teenagers did things like that.

As Blaine looked back up, he noticed that Nick and Jeff were no longer sitting next to him and had in fact left the room.

He slowly stood up, using the wall for support, and started making his way back to his dorm room.

He didn't think at all. No thoughts were going through his brain. He honestly felt as if he had nothing left to live for.

As Blaine swung the door to his room open, he saw David sitting at his desk, working diligently on his homework.

"Hey," David greeted him without looking up.

Blaine didn't respond, simply shutting the door behind him and making his way to his bed, where he crawled under his covers and buried his face into the pillow, willing himself not to cry.

"Blaine?" David's voice came from somewhere beside him. "What's going on, man?"

Blaine just grunted in response, feeling a hot tear slip out of one of his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked again. "I mean, I thought you'd be happy right now. Word got around that you got cast the part of Tony. And that you didn't even audition for that part."

Blaine sat up abruptly, watching with slight amusement as David took in his worn down appearance.

"It wouldn't be a problem," he said slowly, "If Kurt hadn't actually auditioned for the part."

David paused, Blaine watching the shock that crossed his face. "Oh."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence filled the room, Blaine wanting more than anything to just curl back up into his cocoon blanket.

"Did he break up with you?" David whispered.

"Sort of," Blaine responded, his voice so quite he almost couldn't hear it. "He said he needed a break, and he told me that I need to get my priorities in order."

David nodded and seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Blaine," he said suddenly, "Did you ever think that maybe Kurt feels as if he doesn't really know you anymore?"

Blaine paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've told him you've loved him hundreds of times, you've told him he's the most important thing to you, and then you go and pull something like this," he explained, "It just kind of goes against everything you've been telling him, you know?"

Blaine nodded and curled back into his blanket, signaling that he was done having this conversation with David.

But he knew that David was right. Kurt hadn't specifically said that in so many words, but it was implied.

Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow, Blaine was going to try and fix things with Kurt. Which would have to start with him fixing things within himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please don't hate me.<strong>

**And, remember, I'm a huge Klainer. I love Klaine to death. **

**I don't anticipate this story to be longer than fifteen chapters. From what I've got going in my head and depending on how long I make chapters, I'm thinking it'll be around ten, but that's just a hunch...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or West Side Story:D**

**Now...leave a review? Please? For me? For Blaine? For Kurt? For Klaine?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So..hi.**

**I know it's been ages...but...**

**I have no excuse, honestly.**

**Except for maybe that this chapter wouldn't write. Like usually my stuff kind of writes itself but this one just...wouldn't.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this is terrible. Which it probably isn't but...ehh, if you know me, you know i'm always self-conscious about my stuff.**

* * *

><p><span>Kurt<span>

The following week was absolute hell for Kurt. The day after their breakup – or whatever the hell it was – Kurt refused to get out of bed. He didn't eat and refused any meals that were offered to him by other Warblers.

He knew that all of the Warblers were worried about him. He was aware that he still shouldn't be in the comatose state he was in five days after the fight had happened, but he couldn't help it. It _hurt. _It physically hurt his heart that he and Blaine weren't together anymore. He didn't even _know_ if they were officially broken up and it hurt like this, so he could only _imagine _what he would feel if they were to make the separation official.

The other Warblers had tried talking to him. They would bring up topics that they knew Kurt enjoyed, such as Jeff wanting to talk about the best kind of hairspray, or Wes asking him about what the best style of engraving would be for his gavel.

And Kurt thanked them for trying, but he knew that something as juvenile as small talk could fix his broken heart.

And then there was Blaine. Every time he saw the boy his heart fluttered a little before deflating, seeming to remember that he no longer could throw himself in the boy's arms and plant kisses to his face.

He missed that.

But then his brain – curse his brain – would remind him as to why none of those things could happen anymore.

And that was because Blaine had chosen a simple role in a play over his boyfriend.

His boyfriend who he told time and time again that he loved him; his boyfriend who he assured countless times was the most important thing in his life.

And yes, Kurt was aware that he was being petulant. But Kurt had never felt as important or as loved as he did when he had been with Blaine. And then Blaine went and pulled something like that, and, well, it made Kurt question everything he'd ever thought he felt around the boy.

"Look, Kurt, man," Nick said at lunch on Friday. It seemed like their group of friends had split between the two boys – Nick and Jeff with Kurt, while Wes and David were with Blaine.

Kurt looked up at Nick, knowing that his eyes weren't shining like they usually did and that his hair wasn't coiffed to perfection like everyone was used to it being.

"You've gotta snap out of it," Nick went on. "It's been five days, Kurt. And you guys haven't even _talked _since Sunday."

Kurt sighed and rested his head in his hand, his other hand twirling his spoon in his soup absently.

"We know this hurts," Jeff stated a moment later. "Hell, we've gone through this plenty of times."

Kurt looked up at the blonde haired boy at that, his eyes widening. Nick and Jeff were literally the most stable couple he'd ever met. He couldn't even imagine them getting into an argument, let alone a fight that led into the two taking a break.

"Granted, the longest we've been on break was forty-eight hours," Jeff went on, wincing as Nick elbowed his side and scolded him with his eyes, "But that's because we talked about it. After we both cooled off, we met up and talked it out."

Kurt nodded and looked back at his untouched soup.

"Just talk to him, Kurt," Nick said, patting his shoulder gently. "And if things don't work themselves out – well, then you'll know you did everything you could."

Kurt gulped, willing himself not to start crying again. He was going home tonight for the weekend – he just had to hold it in for that long.

Nick and Jeff seemed to notice his rapidly welling eyes. They glanced at each other once before nodding slightly and standing up. "We've got to go," Jeff told him, patting his shoulder soothingly. "Just – talk to him, okay?"

Kurt nodded and pushed his lunch tray to the side, dropping his head onto the table and taking a shaky breath.

He felt a tear slip out of his eye, quickly followed by others. But he didn't lift his head up, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of all the other Dalton boys.

* * *

><p><span>Blaine<span>

Blaine was at a loss. He was a wreck on the inside, and he was attempting to at least appear composed on the outside, even though he knew no one was falling for it.

But what was worse was that he didn't know how to fix this mess. He knew that there had to be _something _he could do to make Kurt forgive him, but he just didn't know what.

And then there was the fact that Kurt was moping around, his eyes constantly red rimmed and his cheeks tear stained. In the classes the two had together, Kurt would, more often than not, run out of the room quickly, muttering some excuse of having the stomach flu to the teacher.

And Blaine couldn't stand around know that _he _caused that. That _he _was the reason Kurt was miserable.

Yes, Kurt was the one who had declared they go on a break. But that didn't mean he necessarily _wanted _to.

Blaine was surprised by how much he understood the situation and what Kurt was feeling.

How could he have been so _stupid _and chosen a part in a musical over his boyfriend. His _first _boyfriend, who he was completely and madly in love with?

How could he have not even though about Kurt's feelings?

But mostly, Blaine wanted to know how he forgot Kurt had auditioned for the role of Tony.

Because it came down to that.

When Blaine was standing there on the stage, looking at the directors who had just asked him to play the lead, it had completely slipped Blaine's mind.

He remembered thinking something about knowing who had auditioned, and whether or not the person would be mad.

But then that vision came into his mind again, and the answer was obvious.

The fact that he'd _forgotten, _though, was enough to eat away at Blaine's insides.

Hell, maybe the breakup – or future breakup, or whatever it was – was for the betterment of Kurt. If he was that terrible of a boyfriend, he didn't _deserve _Kurt. He didn't deserve the sweet, caring boy he used to call his boyfriend.

But that didn't mean he didn't want him back. Blaine had his selfish moments, too, and no matter how much he felt he didn't deserve Kurt, that wasn't enough to stop him from trying to win the gorgeous, the same one he pined over for so many months, boy back.

As Blaine sat at the lunch table – which was all the way across the room from where he knew Kurt was sitting – he heard David sigh as he set down his can of soda.

"Blaine," he said, staring at the boy. "We get that you're torn up. Really. But could you _spare us _and save the moping for your room?"

"I just don't know what to do," Blaine groaned. "I want to fix things with him. I really do. But I have absolutely no idea where to even start."

"Have you tried just talking to him?" Wes asked. Blaine shook his head, causing Wes to roll his eyes. "Of course you haven't," he muttered. "Because Blaine can never do anything the normal way."

"This isn't another god damn simple breakup, Wes," Blaine shouted, standing up and grabbing his tray. "I freaking love that boy, and I completely fucked everything up."

Wes and David's eyebrows raised at Blaine's use of the profanity – something that was highly rare for the dapper, put together boy.

"And I don't even know how to fix it, and he was so pissed at me, and –" Blaine cut off, his eyes landing on a figure hunched over with their head on the lunch table. His eyes widened as he saw the figure's shoulders shaking and as a hand pushed the light brown hair out of his eyes.

In that moment, Blaine forgot about what he was saying and about the fact that he hadn't spoken to Kurt in five days. The whole fight was completely wiped from his mind as he raced over to the crying boy, because, no matter what happened, he would always go back into mentor mode as soon as he saw a tear escape from the fragile boy's eyes.

He knew Wes and David's eyes were on him as he quickly walked over to where Kurt's head was still buried in his arms.

Once he was within proximity, however, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn't know how.

So he let the mentor side of him take over. He slid onto the bench next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing it gently for a few moments.

He felt Kurt freeze up from under his arm, his sobs ceasing and his head shooting up.

His blue eyes met Blaine's, the water in them still flowing.

Blaine gave him a weak smile, not removing his arm from Kurt's shoulder.

And then Kurt was standing up abruptly, wiping furiously at his eyes and rushing out of the room.

Blaine swore to himself and jumped up, running after Kurt.

"Kurt," he called once he caught site of the boy again. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned into the bathroom, Blaine following closely behind. He managed to grab Kurt's wrist before he could enter a stall, slowly spinning the boy around so that he was facing him.

"Kurt," he said, his voice low and gentle. "Please look at me."

Kurt's eyes rose up and met Blaine's. Blaine saw his Adam's apple bob for a moment, his gaze lingering on Blaine's.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, taking a step closer to him. He felt his arm wrap around Kurt and press against the small of his back, bringing him that much closer. "Please. Let me talk. Let _us _talk."

Kurt nodded but looked down again, Blaine watching as the tears continued to stream out of his eyes.

Blaine sighed and pulled the boy into him, gently pressing his head into his own shoulder. He felt Kurt's hands clutch his shirt, taking handfuls of the fabric into his hands and gripping it tightly. He let out a muffled sob, Blaine smoothly shrugging out of his blazer so it wouldn't get ruined by Kurt's tears.

He held Kurt against him, his arms hugging his small frame, feeling his own eyes well up as Kurt's body started shaking again.

He pressed his own head into the nook between Kurt's shoulder and neck, letting his own tears fall.

And they hadn't spoken or worked anything out yet, but this was definitely a start.

* * *

><p><strong>So there. I'm guestimating maybe 3 more chapters?<strong>

**Idk. And i don't know when the next one will be up either because I"m taking on another WIP at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Reviews and Reviewers make the fanfiction world go round XD**


End file.
